Devil Games
by Toxic Dragon
Summary: Chapter 6 is up kinda soon I know but hey, you don't have to wait now to see what's going to happen next. Read and review please.
1. It Has Begun

Devil Games  
  
BY: ToxicDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
Akane and Ranma walked home that day after school. It was a very slow. You know; one of those days that a minute takes an hour. For some reason Ranma was more jumpy than usual. Akane noticed this half way through the day. But she thought it best not to ask what was wrong. Suddenly all silence was broke by the sound of a tractor-trailer was coming from behind them. Ranma was the first to react.  
  
"What the hell is that noise?" Ranma looked down at Akane who watched in the direction in which they came.  
  
"I don't know." Akane answered also curious on the noise. Suddenly a tractor-trailer plowed through one of the nearby shops; a drunk driver at the wheel.  
  
It plowed down the one-way road doing high speeds easy. Ranma jumped and knocked Akane out of the massive vehicle's way. Before Ranma could save himself he heard the screeching of tires.  
  
Akane sat at the side of Ranma's body. Blood was pouring out onto his already red shirt. Ranma's hand rose and touched Akane's cheek. He whispered his last words. "It's not your fault. Don't be sad. I love you Ak.k." His voice trailed off as he released his final breath and passed on. Akane looked over to the trucker who was getting out of his truck.  
  
The ambulance arrived and took Ranma. Akane went with them. The ambulance also picked up the trucker. He was going to be having one hell of a medical bill. Broken ribs, broken arms, legs, all in the groinal area was crammed into his chest, and Akane did all this. He was going to have a bill of close to 1,000,000 yen ($8000 US).  
  
At Ranma's wake, Mousse and Ryoga showed up to say farewell to the lost warrior. Shampoo and Ukyo said their good byes. Ukyo left with out another word. While Shampoo just sat and cried. Genma, Soun, Cologne, and Happosai were showing their respects to young martial artist. Nabiki and Kasumi paid their respects and watched the rest from afar. Kasumi went to the kitchen thinking cooking or cleaning could probably help clear her mind. Akane cried the most out of anyone it wasn't just a friend she lost. It was her fiancée. Genma closed the casket and Soun ushered the guests out. Everyone went to bed.  
  
A man in a black hooded robe walked out of the shadows and walked up to Ranma's casket. He opened it and placed his hand on Ranma's forehead. Ranma's spirit floated out and stood next to the man. "So am I going to Hell or Heaven?"  
  
"Neither." The man walked to the front door of the house and signaled for Ranma to follow.  
  
"Then why are you here? I thought you took people to the afterlife." Ranma stated confused.  
  
The man in the robe once again placed his hand on Ranma's head. Ranma disappeared.  
  
He reappeared in a round room. There was no roof. And the walls were replaced with a five-meter high fence. It was like a separated room in Hell. Ranma walked over to the fence and looked down. There was a small red light at the bottom of a pit. He looked up and saw a small blue light in the sky. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the mid-realm."  
  
Ranma jumped at the deep voice from behind him and turned around. "W-who are you?"  
  
"Name's Cloud." Answered the tall man with blonde, spiky hair and glowing sapphire eyes. Most of his hair was put into one large spike. He also wore black combat clothes and a maroon colored cape. (Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7 veterans should know who he is). He held out his gloved right hand in greeting. Ranma started to reach for it until he noticed the one demonic wing on the left side of Cloud's back. He shook Cloud's hand cautiously and stepped back. Cloud turned around. It was then that Ranma noticed the huge sword sheathed on Cloud's back.  
  
Ranma swallowed hard at the look of the gigantic sword. It had to be at least five feet long tip to butt. Cloud held his left hand up and a light came on illuminating the room with a soft green glow. When the light came on Ranma noticed five doors on the opposite side of the room, each with number. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Cloud turned back to Ranma. "In these doors are the best fighters in the universe. They will train you starting tomorrow."  
  
"Training?" Ranma asked confused. "Training for what?"  
  
"We will discus this over dinner." Cloud turned to his left and opened another door Ranma never noticed. Ranma followed. In the door there was a bright white light. After Ranma got used to the light difference, he looked around. There was a small desk in the side where a woman was reading a romance novel. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail with a pink bow. She wore a pink button up skirt with a red opened vest. (Another Final Fantasy 7/Kingdom Hearts thing). Ranma walked over to her.  
  
"Hey. So what's your name?" Ranma asked casually.  
  
She looked up from her book. "So you're Ranma?"  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"Name's Aeris. So do you really have that curse?"  
  
Ranma was now really confused. "How did you know about." Ranma was cut off by a cup of cold water having contents poured on him now her. ".That?"  
  
"So it is true!" Aeris stated with a smile pouring a kettle of warm water on Ranma's head. Aeris held out her hand for a shake. "I'm the clinic nurse incase you get hurt or die."  
  
Ranma shook her hand and almost double taked at the last comment. "What do you mean die?"  
  
"Well, since you are hear to train for the new oncoming evil, you have to train in such harch conditions that have severe chances of your death in the mid-realm. But I am hear to resurrect you if you die."  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
"Oh. You want a demonstration?" Aeris took out a letter opener from the desk she was at and slashed at Ranma's arm making him bleed all over inner elbow area.  
  
"What did you that for?" Ranma asked severely pissed off.  
  
"Calm down and let me see your arm." Aeris took Ranma by the arm and placed her hand on the wound. When she removed it the blood and the wound were gone without a trace. She looked back to Ranma's face. He looked like he was about to go into shock from what he just saw.  
  
"How did you.?" Ranma was now thoroughly confused. "Thanks. Um, do I have a room?"  
  
Aeris pointed to the five doors across the room from her. Cloud walked into one of them. "Follow Cloud. Him, you, and, Sephiroth will be staying there." Ranma nodded and followed. Aeris went back to her book.  
  
Ranma followed Cloud through the door and saw three beds, dressers, and three closets. Ranma also noticed in the middle of the room was a table with huge Japanese dinner set up for three people. "Wow!" was all that came out of Ranma's mouth as it started to water.  
  
Back in Nerima, Akane was taking Ranma's death pretty hard. She nearly killed Kuno when he started bad mouthing Ranma. She practically cried every time mentioned his name. This went on for a while. Ryoga was staying at the dojo in hopes to try to cheer up Akane. Chances were that he wasn't helping. He and Akane both knew he was to be cremated the next day. Ukyo came over every now and then to try to listen to Ryoga's preaching on trying to forget about his death but to still keep him in your heart. Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne found no more reason to stay in Japan and went back to the Amazon Tribe. Soun and Genma were in shock on how the schools would now never be united. Happosai found that the pilfering didn't have the kick it used to, knowing that there was no one that could stop him. or try to.  
  
In the Mid-Realm, Ranma and Cloud were feasting when a man wearing a black trench coat, black pants, and no shirt walked in. He had long silvery gray hair with glowing emerald eyes. He also had a lone wing. But not a demon wing like Cloud. His was a black angel wing. And it also was on this man's right side instead of the left, (Final Fantasy 7 and Kingdom Hearts veterans know him and fear him.) He sat next to Ranma and held out his hand. "So you're who we have to train. You don't look like much, but orders are orders. Name's Sephiroth."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ranma shook Sephiroth's hand and went back to eating. He then looked back to Sephiroth. "Why am I in the Mid-Realm?"  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other then back to Ranma. Cloud spoke up. "In six months the planet Earth will be taken over by the same monster that destroyed our planet. You will be resurrected at that time. You also need your body in tact. So you will need to talk to your fiancée tonight in her dreams and tell her not to cremate your body and to protect it with her life. Your pulse has begun to flow and your heart is pumping as if you were alive. Your body act as if it were asleep and role over and such. Problem is, is that is you are hurt here it will show on you body until Aeris cures you. You have three hours to warn your friends about this. They will all need to pull together to help you. It will be their prayers that bring you back. Magus will take you to Earth in five minutes to tell your friends. Some may say they hate you but they will help you. They are more of friends then they let on. Tomorrow you will train in the dodge room to improve your evasion. It's door three."  
  
Suddenly the door open and a man in black hooded robe walked in. Ranma jumped. "You're the guy that brought me hear."  
  
"That's right." He took off the robe to reveal himself to have long silvery blue hair. He had long elfish ears, middle evil type body armor, and navy blue pants. In his right hand was a scythe. "You know how hard it is to be death?" The man was sweating heavily. "That robe needs to be made out of lighter material. It's just to heavy."  
  
Ranma looked to Cloud. "Who's this."  
  
Sephiroth chuckled. "That's Magus." (Chrono Trigger veterans should know him well.)  
  
Magus walked up to Ranma. "Time to get going. You have three hours." Magus pulled out an hourglass and flipped it over. "Let's go."  
  
Ranma floated around Nerima to the Tendo dojo. When they arrived a Akane was already down stairs looking at Ranma's 'corpse'. She looked to be in shock. Ranma floated around her and looked down at his body. His cheeks were rosy. His chest was rising. He was breathing. He looked over to Akane who was hysterical. She ran to the upstairs hall way and screamed two words at the top of her lungs. "HE'S ALIVE!!!" Every one woke up and followed Akane down stairs. They all were amazed at he fact that he was, of coarse, breathing. Ranma watched as Kasumi called Dr. Tofu. He noticed how every one was celebrating including P-Chan. Ranma smiled and looked at the time. It was 12:30 am. He had Two and a half hours to find and tell Ukyo and make it to China to tell Cologne.  
  
Ranma took off towards Ukyo's house. When he arrived Ukyo was sound asleep. Rest stood next to her and placed his hand on her hand as Magus instructed. He entered her dreams. Ukyo found herself now in outer space. But she didn't need air. She was standing on solid ground but nothing was under her.  
  
"Hi Ucchan." Ukyo recognized the voice and turned around.  
  
"Ranchan." Ukyo ran over to Ranma to hug him but went right though him.  
  
"Sorry Ukyo. You can't touch me and I can't touch you. I need to warn you."  
  
"About.?"  
  
"I am alive and I need you to help protect my body. A new evil will be coming to Earth in six months and I will be needed to help destroy it. If you don't believe the dream you can go to the dojo and find out there. Every one is awake and cheering for my unbelievable revival. Please Ukyo, help Akane don't fight with her."  
  
"Ok Ranchan." Ukyo had tears in her eyes at the good news. She walked up to him and slowly tried to touch his face. Her hand went right through and Ranma vanished. She woke up and got dressed. She ran as fast as she could in the nighttime surroundings to get to the dojo. When she made it there, sure enough, the lights were on and it sounded like a party was happening. Ukyo ran up to the door and knocked. Soun answered and let her in. Ranma looked down at the scene below him and smiled as he floated towards China with only two hours left.  
  
He arrived in the Amazon village with twenty minutes to spare. He found Cologne's hut and entered her late night meditations. He gave her the same message he gave Ukyo. When he left her meditations Cologne started to pack while laughing hysterically. Shampoo woke up at this and entered her great grandmother's room only to have a suitcase chucked at her along with the words. "Pack, wake Mousse, tell him to pack and collect the rest of our money. We're going back to China. I'll tell you more later on the boat." Shamppo did as told.  
  
Magus appeared behind Ranma. "Nice job. Most people don't make it all their friends."  
  
Ranma looked back to Magus. "Well I ain't most people." Ranma and Magus vanished and return to the Mid-Realm for some sleep.  
  
That morning Ranma ate the breakfast Aeris prepared and walked towards the door marked '3'. He opened it and found himself in a room that was designed to be a mountainous dessert landscape. The room was a perfect cube: A kilometer on each side. Ranma jumped as two bullets pelted the walls on either side of him. He noticed two people in front of him. One had wild black that went don to his mid back. He also had a maroon colored cape like Cloud but it wasn't as turn up. He had a thick maroon bandanna around his head to keep hair out of his eyes. He also had black clothes and his left arm was a metallic arm and claw. In his right hand was a shotgun. Aimed at Ranma with smoke coming from its barrel. The other wore cowboy type clothes, hat and all. In his right hand was a shotgun also aimed at Ranma with smoke pouring from the barrel. He also had brown hair tied into a ponytail in the back They let the arms rest to greet Ranma before the training started.  
  
The man with the black hair walked over to Ranma and held out his metallic hand in greeting "Name's Vincent Valentine." (Final Fantasy 7 veterans should know him.)  
  
The other man walked up to Ranma as he shook Vincent's hand. The cowboy also held out his hand. "Name's Irvine, but you can call me Irvine." Ranma also shook his hand and spoke up.  
  
"What will I be doing here?"  
  
Irvine pointed towards the landscape behind him with his gun. "You hide and we seek. You will have to dodge our bullets to live. If you last long enough we will upgrade to better guns and you will have to dodge faster bullets. This is evasion training. You have half an hour to run. Get going cause we won't hold back." Irvine pointed his gun at Ranma's face. Ranma got the point and ran for dear life.  
  
Vincent pulled a stopwatch from his pocket. "Hope he lasts long then the last people we tried to train in evasion."  
  
"I hope so to." Irvine cocked his shotgun and waited for the thirty minutes to pass.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
ToxicDragon - That's chapter one. Hope you like it. Since I am grounded from my Playstation I have plenty of time to work on Chapter two. Please review good things. I have burn shield for just in case. 


	2. Training Trials

Devil Games Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
Irvine glanced over to Vincent. He knew time was almost up and that Vincent was already itching to shoot something or in this case someone. The stopwatch's buzzer went off and they began to hunt Ranma down.  
  
They started off by searching the dunes and ravines. There was no sign of Ranma for hours on end. Vincent was getting thoroughly pissed off. Irvine suddenly noticed some movement by some dunes. They ran over to see Ranma running towards the mountain caves. Vincent popped a warning shot over Ranma's head. Ranma jumped and picked up speed some more.  
  
Irvine looked over to Vincent. "Now the fun begins."  
  
Ranma walked around the caves for a few minutes before being shot at by Vincent and Irvine. Ranma dodged as they two marksmen fired round after round. Ranma was doing flips, somersaults, and what looked like gymnastics moves to dodge every bullet possible. After about and hour of doing so the firing stopped. Ranma looked over to the marksmen who nodded at each other. They dropped their present shotguns and pulled new ones from out of know where. Irvine's looked to be futuristic and was made of silver and titanium. Vincent's looked like a standard rifle but with two little angel wings sticking out of the sides of the end of the barrel. Irvine and Vincent loaded a blue colored shell into their guns. Just one. Ranma got into a ready stance that said 'bring it on'.  
  
Vincent pointed the gun at Ranma and the wings on the end spread like a stretching bird. Ranma gulped out loud and barely dodged the bullet that flew at him doing 300 miles per hour easy. Irvine looked at Ranma in disbelief.  
  
"That was amazing, kid. No one has ever dodged one of my home made canister bullets." Irvine smirked and fired his only shot at Ranma only to have it dodged and miss by a mile. Irvine looked at Vincent and held out his hand. "Give me the red one."  
  
Vincent did as told and handed a red orb to Irvine. He then reached behind into his cape and grabbed a fairly large canteen and took a swig. He tossed it to Ranma. "Drink up. We don't you to die from dehydration." Ranma drank a decent amount. Then looked at the two hunters and smirked.  
  
Ranma thought about how he is faster in his girl form. Irvine looked at Ranma. "You have one half hour to run. We have a secret weapon for you to dodge and I will not be there to hunt you. Just Vincent and a friend. Now run."  
  
Ranma took one more sip. This time making sure to 'accidentally' spill some on his shirt. The cool water seeped through the shirt triggering his curse. He was now a female redhead on the run from two hunters.  
  
After the half hour past Ranma watched in disbelief as the mountain he had ran from exploded and a giant black dragon was in its place. Suddenly the dragon flew after Ranma launching large balls of fire at her. She ran as fast as possible only to run into a man. The man had large demonic wings, red eyes, pitch-black skin, and an evil grin. He looked like the son of the devil. Ranma ran in the other direction while devil man started to throw flaming skulls at her. She ran being chased by the dragon and the demonic being. Ranma knew since it was dessert the water had to be pretty warm. Thoughts whizzed through Ranma's brain. Suddenly she got an idea and found a lake. She jumped in. Sure enough the water was warm from the dessert heat. Ranma knew their objective was to kill him and it was not necessarily on his agenda to die again.  
  
Ranma climbed out of the water and began to run in a big spiral. As soon as Ranma got half way through the spiral the two monsters shot their attacks at where he was heading. They hit Ranma at the center and regretted it, as a tornado appeared and sucked up the demon and the dragon. The last words they heard were from Ranma.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!" Ranma watched as the tornado dropped the two monsters. The Dragon slowly dissolved into the red orb that Vincent gave Irvine. The demon Faded away into nothingness as Vincent took its place. Ranma knew he had won and head towards the exit.  
  
Waiting at the exit was Irvine. He had a grin on his face. He walked over to Ranma and handed him a gold necklace with a red orb similar to the one the dragon came out of on the end. "When you are resurrected, this is for Akane. It will tell her how to use it automatically. So don't worry about instructions."  
  
Ranma took the necklace and looked at it for a few seconds, and then he looked back to Irvine. "Thanks."  
  
"No thanks needed. You passed the evasion in one day. Cloud took three." Irvine snickered at the last comment he made and gave Ranma a key. "There are five more. You need these keys to stop the evil that is coming to Earth. Good luck."  
  
Ranma walked out of the room and back to the room that he saw Aeris in the night before. When he got there two new people immediately greeted him. Both were female. One had brown, strait hair while the other had blonde, curly, puffy hair. Both were very busty. The brunette had a white tank top with a short brown leather skirt. On her hands were fighting gloves. The blonde had on only enough fur cloth to cover her breasts and lower areas. And it was tied in the back to look like a cattail. The brunette grabbed Ranma's hand shook it franticly. "Are you Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma tried to remove the brunette's hand from his. "Um. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot. I'm Tifa Lockheart. (Final Fantasy 7)." Tifa released her grip and let the blonde hold out her hand.  
  
"I Ayla." (Chrono Trigger). Ranma jumped at the similarity of her voice and Shampoo's. He shook her hand. Ayla pushed Ranma's arm into a flex. She examined his muscle.  
  
Ranma was confused. "What are you doing?" Tifa shrugged.  
  
Ayla looked up at Ranma from his arm. "You strong. Much fight experience. Make good opponent."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Sorry. I don't hit girls."  
  
Tifa began to laugh a bit. "That's what I am here for. Ayla will teach you how to master the cat fist. In Ayla's training I will act as an interpreter."  
  
"No need. A girl I knew back home talked the same exact way. Same voice too. So I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh." Tifa looked down at Ayla who was about up to her neck in height. Tifa was Ranma's height. "Let's go for dinner. We gotta get ready for tomorrow."  
  
Ranma was confused. "Dinner?" He looked over to Aeris at her desk as Tifa and Ayla walked away. Aeris pointed to the clock on the wall behind her. Ranma examined it. "Wow. It's already 7:00. That training was longer then I thought. Six months should pass easily." Ranma left towards his room.  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Akane watched over Ranma's body every day with the help of Ukyo, her family, Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, and even Mousse. Akane was going through harsh times between guarding Ranma's body and doing schoolwork. One month had already passed and Ranma was gaining more consciousness by the day. He was now able to show happiness and pain on his expressions. His expressions were almost the same as they were before he died; very cocky grins. Akane would fall asleep next to Ranma's body trying to protect it from anyone who would even ponder hurting him. Good luck Akane.  
  
Back in the Mid-Realm.  
  
Cloud met Ranma at the dinner table. "How did training go?"  
  
"Pretty good. Hey I was wondering, is there any type of time difference hear like in those sci-fi movies?"  
  
Cloud continued to put food on his plate and without stopping answered without a care in the world. "Sure is."  
  
Ranma looked over to him with a dumbfounded look. "And why are you so calm? I only have six months. What is the difference?"  
  
Sephiroth walked in. "Heard your fit down the hall. Calm down. When you start a training plan, time on Earth stops until your training is mastered. When you finish our time stops and waits for Earth to catch up for a month. We never feel the stopping, and neither does them on Earth. Understand?"  
  
"Sort of. So what do I have to do when I am resurrected?"  
  
Cloud handed Ranma a bowl of rice and a plate of chicken. "When you get back you will have to defeat five generals and collect five more keys. You must get all six keys. Each key consists of a mold and a gem. You have the blue gem key. By mastering all the next five training sessions you will get the rest of the molds. The generals have the gems. We just happened to have a full key."  
  
Sephiroth felt the urge to interrupt Cloud. "By mastering the training sessions you also receive a trinket. Each has a special power and a master. There is case next to you bed to keep the trinkets. You will go for girl fighting tomorrow. One of the generals is a girl, pretty cute at that. But don't underestimate her. She will kill you. You will also train in the cat fist technique tomorrow. But you won't have to master it. We are just sick of your cat phobia being the key to use it. We want you to be able to use it any time."  
  
Ranma finished his food and listened as Sephiroth finished. After Sephiroth was done Ranma stood and walked towards his bed. "Thanks for the food. I'm headin' to sleep, 'cause I am exhausted." Ranma hit the bed and right before falling asleep he asked himself out loud, "I wonder what Akane did this month."  
  
Cloud heard Ranma and placed a set of sunglasses and headphones on Ranma's head. Then Sephiroth and Cloud too went to bed.  
  
That night Ranma dreamt about what Akane went through that month, in surround sound. Mousse, Shampoo, and Cologne returned and were all stunned at Ranma's sudden recovery. They explained about Cologne's vision and why they returned. Ukyo explained on how she had a similar dream. Soun offered the female Amazons a place in the other guest room. Mousse was to stay with Genma. Ranma mainly watched as Akane was constantly exhausted from staying up so late. She knew as well as every one that there was a danger coming to Earth and that Ranma had to many rivals that would put this opportunity to good use. Ranma watched as the picture he viewed faded away at the sound of and alarm clock.  
  
Ranma woke up the next morning with the glasses on his face, along with the headphones. He took them off wondering why they were on him to begin with. He turned off the alarm clock, got dressed, ate, and walked into the hall Aeris was in.  
  
"Hey Aeris, what room." He was cut off.  
  
"Room One." Tifa walked up behind Ranma startling him. "Let's go. Ayla is waiting." Ranma and Tifa walked to the training room together. Tifa opened the door and greeted Ayla. Ranma followed. The room was much like the main hall: dark with green lighting. As soon as Ranma walked in Tifa looked at him. "Hit me."  
  
"I can't." Ranma stated.  
  
Ayla snickered. "Is you afraid?"  
  
"No. It's just not right."  
  
Tifa stared at Ranma. "How?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I was trained not to."  
  
Tifa punched Ranma across the face causing an instant-busted lip. "Still won't?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ayla kicked him in the stomach. "Still no?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tifa placed her hand on Ranma's forehead and closed her eyes. "Well that was easy."  
  
"What was?" Ayla asked. Tifa opened her eyes and walked over to Ayla and whispered into her ear.  
  
"psst He really seems to care about people close to him. It hurts his honer to see them mocked or made fun of." Tifa moved away from Ayla's ear.  
  
Ayla's eyes went wide. "Oh."  
  
Tifa walked up to Ranma and put her mouth next to his ear and whispered three words. "Nodoka's a slut."  
  
Tifa moved away as Ranma's aura flared. He looked at Tifa. "Don't ever say that." Ranma seemed to fly at Tifa punching her sending her into a wall. Ayla looked over to Tifa then back to Ranma with enough time to guard his next blow. Ayla blocked and poked a point on the back of Ranma's neck. He passed out from the pressure point. Tifa regained her posture. "He hits hard. When he recovers I'll need to talk to him." Ayla dragged Ranma to Aeris's clinic.  
  
Ranma woke up about an hour later. "Damn. I hate those pressure points."  
  
"Serves you right." Tifa was sitting next to his bed. "You seem to have no problem hitting anyone if they try to disgrace some one close to you."  
  
"Yeah I kinda noticed that. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I've had worse. Like this one time, a machine picked me a good two stories off the ground and dropped me headfirst. I nearly broke my neck."  
  
"Where's Ayla."  
  
"She's in the training room waiting for you. Go there now for training in cat fist. That's how you will get the second mold. But try keeping that type of anger in mind. It seems that it could fuel you in a fight."  
  
"Ok. Well see ya." Ranma stood and proceeded towards the training halls.  
  
He walked into the one Ayla was waiting in. Ayla threw something at Ranma. Ranma caught it instinctively. Suddenly Ranma started to twitch in fear. He looked down at the furry object. He threw it back and coward to a corner. "Keep that away from me."  
  
"No. You must beat Ayla in cat fist." Ayla caught the kitty and placed it down. She pointed at Ranma. From behind Ayla a swarm of cats flew at Ranma they piled on him covering every inch of his body. "You loose."  
  
"REOW!!!" Ranma busted from the kitty-barrage and launched himself at Ayla catching her off guard. She was pinned.  
  
Ayla smiled. "Now this what Ayla talk about." Ayla's pupils disappeared and she pushed Ranma off of her. Ayla and Ranma went into cat like poses. Ayla lunged at Ranma with her nails. Ranma jumped over the attack and went into ki-claw fury attack. Ayla took every punishing blow. After Ranma was done Ayla delivered her own ki-claw haymaker. Ranma tried to block with his ki- paws but failed miserably as Ayla ducked under his defense. Cat-Ranma knew he was in trouble.  
  
Toxic Dragon - Chapter 2 down. 3 coming soon but only if good reviews come in so please say it's good. I like writing this probably as much as you like reading this.  
  
So until next time this is Toxic Dragon signing offline. 


	3. Sad stories and Ki Blasts

Devil Games Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
Author's notes - For the reader that gave me the review saying that the Chrono Trigger Characters couldn't touch Ranma here is a news flash. I have played Chrono Trigger since 1995 and Ayla was the fastest and strongest character at level 100. Her fighting style is somewhat the same technique as the cat fist. Plus the cat fist raises power and speed. She and Ranma both in cat fist would be very evenly matched. Sorry for the interruption.  
  
Ayla lunged at Ranma and ducked under his defenses. Ranma felt as every one of Ayla's blows tore at his body. It felt like he was in a blender being torn apart by sharp blades. Ayla stopped her attack and jumped back. She sat like a cat and licked some blood from her right hand. Cat-Ranma looked at his left arm and noticed that it looked like someone tried to hack it off with a dull blade. Cat-Ranma glared at Ayla as he jumped at her and slashed downward. He hit dead on target. Ranma watched as Ayla recovered quickly and slashed at Ranma. Ranma tried to fight back. They kept up an even pace of attacking at the same time. Hitting each other at the same time. Suddenly Ranma and Ayla both left Cat Fist. They stood measuring each other up. Ranma's shirt popped like a balloon and a bunch of tear marks just seemed to appear. Since Ayla was wearing nearly nothing to begin her top fell off in shards. She quickly covered herself. Ranma and Ayla felt as the pain started to take effect on both of them. Ayla kneeled down holding her stomach. Ranma collapsed under the severe pain and lost consciousness. Ayla stood and picked up Ranma along with her torn top. She limped towards the infirmary. When Ayla arrived she passed out from blood loss. Her wounds were worse then she thought.  
  
Ranma woke up on a bed in a white room. He lifted his head enough to look at his body. His body was wrapped in bandages. He could see the bloodstains that seeped through. "Damn. I got my ass kicked."  
  
"Sure did." Ranma looked to his side to see Sephiroth. He pushed a button under the bed and the top half of the bed rose. Ranma felt like he was sitting up in a chair. Sephiroth sat in a chair near Ranma's bed.  
  
Ranma looked over to Sephiroth. "Hey Sephiroth."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You said that your world was destroyed by the same evil that will try to destroy mine. What happened for you to be here?"  
  
Sephiroth closed his eyes and hung his head. "Are you sure you want to hear? 'Cause it's not just my story."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sephiroth stood and began to leave. "I'll be right back." Ranma watched as he left.  
  
Few minutes past and the door opened again. Everyone that lived in the Mid- Realm except Ayla walked in. They all took chairs. All 9 of them. Few that Ranma didn't know. Ranma looked around the room.  
  
Cloud stood and looked at the group. "Everyone into your Final Fantasy groups."  
  
Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, and Vincent sat on one side of the room. Irvine along with two people Ranma didn't know sat on another side. Magus sat alone in a corner. Ranma glanced at everyone. "Where's Ayla and who are they?" Ranma pointed at the two men hanging out with Irvine.  
  
"Let's go in order. We'll get around to them." Cloud answered.  
  
Tifa stood and started a story. "Our planet, Gaia, was saved 12 times. Ten crusades became known as Final Fantasy. The first six groups were killed. Along with the last two. The other two times Gaia was saved became known as Chrono crusades. Chrono Trigger was the first. Chrono Cross was next. All 41 of the Chrono Cross team were killed. Cloud, Vincent, Aeris, and I were Final Fantasy Seven. Our world was almost destroyed by Sephiroth. Aeris was killed by his hands also." Aeris rubbed her stomach at the reoccurring memory.  
  
Aeris stood as Tifa sat. Our journey started off by trying to stop an organization that used the planets life force to run cities and such. Then when Sephiroth came into picture we had another purpose. Sephiroth summoned a death wish for all humanity. While I was summoning the counter spell Sephiroth impaled me with his sword." She sat and Vincent continued the story.  
  
"Sephiroth, Cloud and I have Jenova cells in us. These cell possessed Sephiroth. He never knew what he was doing. In the end it came down two a final duel between Cloud and him."  
  
Vincent sat and Sephiroth continued. "Cloud and I managed to tap into the powers of our Jenova cells. Cloud defeated me. Later Aeris and I washed ashore on a beach. I was no longer possessed but I still had the cells. And Aeris was good as knew. When Cloud and I came in contact we went into a coma. We awoke with our wings we have now."  
  
"A week later a portal opened in the basement of mine and Aeris's house. We called the Final Fantasy 7 team over. There were ten of us that entered. Us five came out." Cloud interrupted Sephiroth to finish.  
  
Irvine stood next to introduce his partners. One had brown hair. He had on a leather, black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and boots. On the left side of his face was a scar that ran between his nose and eye. It went from his forehead to his cheek. The other mystery man had a wacked up blonde haircut. He wore a black T-shirt with a red vast. He also had really baggy blue pants and fighting gloves.  
  
Irvine pointed to the one with the black jacket. "This is Squall. He is very quiet and was our leader in the Final Fantasy 8 crusade." He pointed to the blonde man. "This is Zell. We were just doing our jobs as SeeDs: fighting the sorceress, and keeping the peace."  
  
Zell stood. "We had to go to the future to battle the baddy of all sorceresses, Ultimecia. We won and made our way back to our time. Squall found a portal similar to the one Cloud and them saw. The whole team entered. All six of us. Then we came back. Only the three of us lived."  
  
Magus stood and opened the door. Ayla came in and sat. Magus looked at Ranma. Zell sat also as Magus started his story. "I am from 1200BC and 600AD at the same time."  
  
Ranma was confused. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Let me finish first. Our crusade was Chrono Trigger. Our crusade did not happen all over Gaia like the others. In an area of Gaia there was a chain of Island that were blocked off by giant seas of storms. In our crusade, time portals opened. A young lad named Crono came from the year 1000AD. He ended up building a team of people from different eras. In the year 1999AD we fought a monster named Lavos. Lavos landed on Gaia in 65,000,000BC, Ayla's time period. In 1200BC I was only around six. My name was Janus. My sister was named Shala. Our mother was a queen. She went power hungry one day and sacrificed mine and my sister's lives to call forth Lavos from his sleep. Lavos took my sister and sent me two 589AD. I was raised by demons and renamed Magus. In 600AD Crono and his team fought me as I tried to summon Lavos. I had no intention of using Lavos to destroy the world. I had to defeat it to give me back my sister. I failed. Crono And I joined forces later and we worked with Ayla and four others to defeat Lavos. I never got back my sister then but we saved the Gaia. Crono married the princess that was on our team. The princess was a descendent of my sister. So I knew that if the descendent was still alive then so was my sister. Twenty years later crusade Chrono Cross saved my sister. She was sent back through time where she ruled on in our mother's place. In 1003AD a portal opened. Crono gathered our group and we fought. We all came back. In 1005AD the kingdom Crono ruled was over thrown and he died along with his wife. The portals of time locked up with the disappearance of my sister's magic pendent. Team Chrono Cross found it and returned it. They were killed by unknown reasons. All 41 of them. Along with them our team was also killed. Ayla and me are all that is left. Then two years ago, the same creature in the portal invaded Gaia. Our planet died. We all were sent to the Mid-Realm to train you Ranma. We don't what happened to happen again."  
  
Cloud looked over to Ranma after Magus sat down. "In the portal we all mentioned we all met each other. Then we attacked. It took a year for the fighting to cease. Nut never won. We only put the creature to sleep."  
  
Ranma hung his head. "So that planet was destroyed by the same monster that is going to come to Earth?"  
  
Sephiroth spoke up. "Correct."  
  
Ranma's aura flared. "All those lives lost. All those innocent people. It's not right." Ranma's aura flared again. He pulled off the bandages on his body and stood from the bed. "I will avenge your friends. I now have a greater purpose to beat this monster. Tomorrow when I train I want you guys to kick it up a notch. Make the training harder. I do not want to be under prepared for this monster." Ranma went to leave when Ayla met him at the door.  
  
"Ranma strong. Need realize that world is good to fight for. Take training more serious we will." She handed him a small silver disk. "This is one of the molds to the keys needed to beat bad monster." She handed him a gold ring with a blue jewel in it. "This for Shampoo. She know how use when she receive it."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma left the room and headed towards a door marked 'Gym'. Every one else left shortly after.  
  
Ranma practiced in the gym all the night. He kept thinking about the stories he was told. And all of the lives that were lost. The stories fueled his fire of anger with gasoline. His aura flared with every thought and with every hit on the punching bag. Zell and Tifa watched from the door. They watched as Ranma sent the punching bag into the wall with ease. Then another would reform and the broken would disappear. The cycle continued for hours on end.  
  
Zell gulped and whispered to Tifa. "This is going to be hard. He will kill us in the physical fighting training in two days if he keeps this anger up." Tifa nodded in agreement.  
  
Ranma headed towards the clinic to talk to Aeris for a bit.  
  
Aeris greeted Ranma cheerfully. Ranma then noticed something. Aeris's hair and her smile. They looked so much like Kasumi's. They both had the same cheerful look. Ranma smiled at this thought as he was reminded of how he lived with the Tendos.  
  
"Hey Aeris? How did it feel when, uh, you died?" Ranma slowly brought on the question. He remembered how she didn't seemed too happy after her death was mentioned.  
  
"." She stared at Ranma and hung her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew it would be a tender subject. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's ok." She replied without raising her head. "You know how in the movies they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die slowly?"  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't die slowly. I was dead when the truck impacted."  
  
"Well you don't anyway. You just remember the face of the one you love. And only the best time your heart says you had with that person." She began to cry as she remembered the steel of Sephiroth's katana going into her back and how every thing went in slow motion for her as it finished its way through. Then it was slowly pulled out. The last thing she remembered was Cloud holding her dieing body close. It was hard watching Cloud cry as he slowly placed her down and drew his sword in her defense. No healing spell in the world could have saved her. Then it went dark and she woke up on a beach with her murderer at her side.  
  
Ranma watched as Aeris cried her eyes out. The only thing he could think of to do was put a hand on her shoulder. She touched it and managed to sob out the words 'door 4'. Ranma decided to get Cloud to watch her and then go for training.  
  
Ranma entered door and was startled by the sight. It was of a graveyard. Ranma walked up to one of the stones.  
  
It read: R.I.P. Lucca Ashtear Born: 983 AD Died: 1008 AD  
  
"She was part of the Chrono Trigger team. She was a scientist." Ranma looked around to find Magus walking towards him. "She was also a orphanage owner after Lavos's defeat. Two assassins killed her. One of the kids she protected was the clone of my sister, Kid."  
  
"Hey Magus." Ranma waved to the in the mid-evil clothes.  
  
Magus continued his story. "Kid was my dear sister's nickname. I use the anger of knowing my sister is dead to power my magic attacks."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Yes. I am a dark magician. I can use magic of all elements but holy. I am going to teach you how to properly use your ki moves by using techniques used to master magic."  
  
"Ok. But why the gloomy scenery?"  
  
"I will teach you how to use ki attacks without relying on your feelings. In order to do so you have to learn a ki move for all feelings. Once you do so you can do emotionless ki moves. All your ki moves that rely on feelings with disappear. Emotionless ki moves are more effective and faster too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Magus put up a green light around himself. "Attack me with your ki move. I will check its level."  
  
Ranma did as told and cupped his hands. A yellow orb appeared and Ranma fired. "MOKU TAKABISHA!"  
  
The blast connected with Magus and words fed into Magus's mind. The blast ended. Magus let down the light field. "Nice. Pretty strong. A level 400 even."  
  
Ranma smirked "What's the max level?"  
  
"I've never seen any go over 1000. You have along way to go but you don't have to worry about pride any more. Do you know any others?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma cupped his hands as Magus put up another field. Ranma remembered the sorrow filled stories he was told and his aura flared. The green orb appeared and Ranma fired. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!"  
  
The green blast connected. More words shot into Magus's head. The blast ended and Ranma waited for his results.  
  
"399. Damn that's good. Sorrow's down. Now there are just two left."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"That's for you to find out." Magus led Ranma to a section of the cemetery where there were two portals. One was red while the other was black.  
  
"Pick one. You will gain your ki moves through the portals."  
  
Ranma walked up to red one. "Neither looks very inviting. I guess I pick this one."  
  
"Good choice. The portal will close until you have enough of the emotion to use a ki move."  
  
Ranma nodded and walked through the red portal.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Toxic Dragon - Chapter 3 is done. Finally I can work with Ranma's ki moves. This training will be longer then the other two before it. I promise. But I can't work on it for about a week or so. I have a book report to write for school. Sorry. I really like to post every two weeks if possible but school is school and school bites.  
  
WARNING - Because of the content in the next chapter, this story will be moved to 'R'. Sorry but I couldn't find a way around it. Some lemon next chapter.  
  
Until next time this is Toxic Dragon signing offline. 


	4. Emotions, and Monsters, and Ki Blasts, O...

FROM THE AUTHOR OF DEVIL GAMES  
  
DEAR READERS,  
  
I HAVE BEEN TRING TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW AND I LIKE WRITING IT. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW PEOPLE REALLY FEAL. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR IF I SHOULD QUIT WHILE I'M AHEAD. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE UP TO FIVE OR MORE GOOD REVIEWS MORE BEFORE I CONTINUE.  
  
ON ANOTHER NOTE, I HAVE BEEN THINKING ON MAKING A NEW FIC. SHOULD IT BE FINAL FANTASY 7 OR RANMA ½. AND SHOULD I MIX IT WITH RESIDENT EVIL OR DINO CRISIS? I LEAVE THIS CHOICE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'LL BE THE ONES READING IT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.  
  
P.S. I FOUND A WAY AROUND THE LEMON PART. IT WILL STAY PG13.  
  
FROM TOXICDRAGON  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devil Games Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
Ranma found himself inside a room that looked familiar. "The Tendo house. I wonder if." Ranma ran out of the room he was presently in, never noticing the sleeping body on the bed or the suitcase he was standing next to.  
  
Ranma ran down stairs to find Kasumi cooking breakfast. He walked up to her slowly and spoke softly. "Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi recognized the voice and slowly turned around. When she saw Ranma she knew to do only one thing: scream. Every one was up and running towards the source of the noise.  
  
Soun was first to make it to the kitchen. "What is it Ka." Soun looked in wide eyes at Ranma. "Ranma." Everyone else piled in. Genma reacted the fastest.  
  
"My son. Your back!" Genma grabbed on to his son and cried into his shirt. "You had us all worried sick."  
  
Kasumi was confused and relieved. "I thought he was a ghost."  
  
Cologne walked up to Ranma and poked him in the head with her staff.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma turned preparing to beat the crap out of whoever just poked him.  
  
Cologne dodged out of the way as Ranma body met contact with Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma!" Shampoo grabbed Ranma in a tight grasp.  
  
"He seems real." Cologne laughed as Akane's mallet and a Mousse's projectiles headed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma seemed to disappear from Shampoo's grasp and reappear in front of Akane behind her mallet. Ranma looked at his hands.  
  
"Were the bullets that fast?" Ranma looked up at Akane.  
  
"What bullets?" Akane made her mallet seem to disappear in thin air as she usually did.  
  
"Maybe later I'll tell you all the whole story."  
  
"Why don't you tell us now, cross dresser?" A voice came from behind Ranma.  
  
"Who the.?" Ranma turned around and saw Pantyhose Tarou. "Pantyhose Tarou?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Tarou went to kick Ranma but his kick was dodged just as Ranma dodged the mallet and chained weapons. "How the hell?"  
  
Ranma once again looked at his hands. "Yeah. How the hell?" Ranma noticed a gold shackle on his right wrist. "What's this?"  
  
"I believe there is an explanation in order." Soun sat at the table as Kasumi brought breakfast.  
  
"I do agree with Mr. Tendo." Mousse nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone sat at the table as Kasumi served breakfast. Ranma kept examining the gold shackle on his wrist. It had two jewels on it. A red one and a blue one. "Wonder what these are for." He also noticed four blank sockets.  
  
"So where have you been Ranma? What was it like being dead?" Akane looked at Ranma from across the table.  
  
"Do you want the whole story or the shortened version?" Ranma looked around the table.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Ranma. They all seemed to speak in unison, "Whole story."  
  
"Ok then." Ranma put his chopsticks down. "After I died I was taken to a place called the Mid-realm by a man dressed in the matter of the grim reaper." He was cut off.  
  
"Was he as scary as they say he's supposed to be?" Nabiki butted in.  
  
"Not really. He really was a guy in mid-evil clothes under the cloak. His name was Magus. Anyway, Magus took me to the Mid-realm where I met a man named Cloud. He was creepy looking at first but he's a real cool person. On his back he had one demon wing behind his left shoulder. And he used a sword that I could swear was about five feet long."  
  
"Dang. I sure wouldn't want to fight him." Mousse replyed to hearing this part of the story and sipped at his tea.  
  
"That the same thing that ran through my mind at the time. He introduced me to some more people, and then he told me that I was to fight a bunch of demonic beasts that were to try to destroy the world. He also told me that I would be doing some serious training while I am there. In fact I am only here for my third training mission. I'm working on my ki blasts right now."  
  
"Really? Have you learned any knew ones?" Cologne looked up towards Ranma with a surprised look.  
  
"Not yet, but that's what I am hear for. I am to feel one of the other two emotions while am here." Ranma answered.  
  
"How many are there total?" Ryoga seemed to appear out of know where and ask the question.  
  
"Four, HEY! When did you get here Ryoga?"  
  
Ryoga blushed in pure hatred for his lack of sense of direction but had to admit that how he got there was quite funny. "I got lost in the towel closet here and fell asleep. I've been here for about all night."  
  
"Oh." Ranma started to laugh but held it in pretty good.  
  
"Earlier you said something about bullets. What was that about?" Akane looked at Ranma curiously.  
  
"Bullet? Oh yeah. In my first training mission I had to evade two marksman named Vincent and Irvine. I had to move very fast and push my limit pretty damn hard to evade those bullets. Those guys were no novices. These guys were pros at handling guns. After dodging their bullets one of them turned into a man that looked like the devil himself and the other called upon a giant black dragon. These things were fast. They must have flown at a nearly 100 kph easy. You could see the streams of air going over their wings. Since they were using heat like techniques I use the Heaven Blast of the Dragon to defeat them. Then I was given a necklace to give to Akane. I was also given a suit case to keep all of the trinkets I get in."  
  
"A suitcase?" Akane stood and ran up to her room.  
  
"Wonder what she left for?" Ranma shrugged and continued to tell his story. "Next I had to fight a woman in Cat Fist. It ended up as a draw seeing a seeing as both ended in the hospital. She gave me a ring for Shampoo and." Ranma was cut off again.  
  
"Is it a wedding ring for Shampoo?" Shampoo was yet again glomping onto Ranma.  
  
Ranma thought to himself for a moment. I can dodge bullets, fireballs, projectiles, and mallets but somehow I can't get away in time when she goes to grab me.   
  
Mousse went to hit Ranma in the face but he was quickly evaded.  
  
Ranma waved his finger signaling 'no'. "No touching." Ranma pried Shampoo off as Akane reentered the room.  
  
"What do you have there Akane." Soun watched as Akane reentered the room with a large black suitcase.  
  
"Was this it?" Akane asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma took the case from her and opened it to make sure the trinkets were there. He lifted the necklace and the ring and handed them to their rightful owners. "Try'em on."  
  
Akane and Shampoo did as they were told and their bodies burst into flames. Everyone shielded his or her eyes from the harsh light. When the flames disappeared. Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo were gone.  
  
"Where is we?" Shampoo looked around the room they were now presently in. It was looked much like the room Ranma had his fight with Ayla in. Dark with green lights.  
  
"Yeah. Where are we Ranma?" Akane looked over to Ranma to see if he knew what going on.  
  
"This. This is the Mid-Realm. Where I have been training." Ranma answered pretty quickly.  
  
Suddenly a voice came over a intercom on the wall. "Ranma. Please enter the door to your right. Shampoo and Akane. Stay put."  
  
Ranma recognized the voice as Cloud's and did as told. "I'll be back."  
  
Ranma left through the door and met up with Cloud.  
  
"Hey, Cloud."  
  
"Hello Ranma. Did you like your new speed?"  
  
"Yeah, but how come I wasn't that fast before?"  
  
"That's an easy question. Did you know that while you were in the training room your speed was increasing just standing there?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Yeah. Just being in that room you were increasing your speed. Because of that you were able to run up to 150-some-odd KPH."  
  
"Really?" Ranma looked like he was about to go into shock.  
  
"Yeah." Cloud turned away from Ranma and picked up a remote on the table that was presently in front of him. "Now your friends train." He hit a button and two black doors opened in the room Akane and Shampoo were in.  
  
Akane noticed the doors first and went into a defensive pose. Shampoo followed her lead. Zombies poured from the two doors heading towards them.  
  
Ranma looked up at Cloud from the one way glass that they were watching the girls from. "What's going on?"  
  
"They are training." Cloud pushed a button on the remote and spoke into it. A loudspeaker came on. "Fight for your lives."  
  
"If they die in there is it the same thing that happens with me? Will Aeris help them?" Ranma looked at Cloud in horror.  
  
"No." Cloud crossed his arms and watched the fight.  
  
Akane started pounding away at each of the zombies trying to hold them off. Shampoo whipped out her bonboris and swung at anything that walked. Their efforts were great but they were starting to slow down after time. Nearly an hour passed and the two fighters were near fainting. Suddenly the zombies stopped and fell dead. A loud roar was heard clear as siren.  
  
"What the hell?" Akane managed to stand up strait and look at the beast that roared.  
  
"Whoa." Shampoo saw it first.  
  
It was ten feet tall and had a large eye for a right shoulder. Its right hand was nothing more then a large clawed mess. Each claw about three feet long. Its head looked like a bloody, skinless skull. On its chest was what looked like the remains of a human. Shampoo screamed and passed out from the sight. Akane watched in horror as the beast ran at her digging its claws into her torso. She screamed as Ranma ran into the room catching her as she was thrown.  
  
"AKANE! AKANE GET UP!" Ranma held her body in his arms looking at her in disbelief. She was dead.  
  
He felt raw hatred take over as the beast ran towards him. Tears ran down his face as a red ball of Ki appeared in his hands. He closed his eyes and yelled, launching a red beam of anger at the bloody beast.  
  
When Ranma opened his eyes his hands fell to his sides when he saw Magus with his barrier up reading the blast's strength.  
  
"Damn kid. Nice job. 384. No one ever did that good with anger." Magus lowered the barrier.  
  
Ranma dropped to his knees and thought to himself for a bit, trying to understand what just happened. Did it really happen?   
  
"Yes." Magus walked up to him. "Sorry kid."  
  
Ranma looked up at him. "Wha.?"  
  
"All the portal did was send you home for a temporary time. You managed to get Akane and Shampoo here on your own. You did manage to receive a ki move. But Akane's in the clinic."  
  
"But Cloud told me that-"  
  
"Cloud was lying. It was all an act to make you learn a new move. Akane's fine."  
  
Ranma stood and headed for the clinic.  
  
Akane laid there unmoving in the bed that was used for healing patients. Ranma kept thinking that maybe he should have never given her the necklace. Her eyes opened and Ranma looked down at her as she rolled over and saw him. Aeris walked into the room with a clipboard. Akane's eyes focused and she saw Ranma. He was to close for comfort. She screamed and slapped him across the face.  
  
Aeris spoke up. "Vital signs are normal and strong."  
  
Ranma looked over to Aeris rubbing his cheek. "Nah, really?"  
  
Suddenly the monster that attacked Akane before walked into the room. Instinctively Akane jumped out of the bed and her and Ranma got into defensive poses.  
  
"Wait. Wait. Don't hurt me." The monster held it arms up in its defense. He spoke in the matter of a homosexual.  
  
"What the hell?" Ranma dropped his pose looking at the beast in disbelief.  
  
"My name is Birkin. William Birkin. Aeris created me to use to train the newcomers. I'm a Bio-weapon." William held out his unspiked hand for a handshake.  
  
"Er. Right." Akane reached out and shook the monster's hand. Ranma did the same.  
  
"Magus told me to tell you that your next test is ready in the ki room. Akane should come go with you and Shampoo is training with Zell and Tifa. Okay?"  
  
"Uh, sure." With this said Ranma and Akane headed toward the room where Ranma started his ki training wear Magus was to be waiting for them.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Toxic Dragon: Chapter 4 is complete. I won't continue until I have some good reviews. Please look at the letter at the top that I wrote you all. I need to know those answers. Bt I won't be able to write for a bit because I am grounded. Please get used to it. It happens often.  
  
Until next time this is Toxic Dragon signing offline. 


	5. Emotions, and Monsters, and Ki Blasts, O...

Devil Games Chapter Five  
  
By: Toxic Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
Shampoo was in the Clinic for the forth time that day. She was getting her ass handed to her by Zell and Tifa.  
  
William Birkin walked in and gave Shampoo some tea.  
  
She gladly accepted the drink and looked towards Aeris who was looking over Shampoo's X-Rays of broken bones and fractured ribs.  
  
"You know Shampoo, you should really learn your limitations against those two." Aeris offered the advice in the friendliest manner possible.  
  
"Yeah." The hideous beast known as William agreed.  
  
"Why does beast-man sound gay?" Shampoo blurted out without choosing her words.  
  
Aeris blinked a few times gathering the question trying to think of an easy way to explain. "Well. Uh. When I found his body he was almost dead. So I had to revive him. When I did he had a one track mind to kill. So I set him up on a machine to change his personality. I made be obedient, ready to hang around me around the clinic with absolutely no sexual desires, to top it all off I made it so he had the most respect possible for Cloud and the other trainers. With these things put into him along with his secret desires from his past he became a gay guy with the hots for Zell."  
  
"Oh." Shampoo slowly gathered the info and stood to go another round with Tifa and Zell.  
  
As she stepped out of the clinic a sword landed on the ground in front of her. It had a blue hilt and hand guard. On the hand guard was three golden triangles joined at the corners. After examining the sword Shampoo looked up to see a man in a green tunic and white pants. On his right arm was a shield. With his other hand he picked up the sword. He had blue eyes and blonde hair along with a green hat and elf ears.  
  
He spoke breaking the silence between them. "Name's Link. Do you know where I can find Cloud or Sephiroth?"  
  
Akane and Ranma stood in the graveyard as Magus lectured them about the importance of Ranma completing the training. After about half an hour of lecturing Magus led the teens to the remaining portal Ranma didn't enter. The black portal.  
  
"This should be the easiest for you two. Other people would have this one so easily. You guys must take these pills and then enter." Magus held two red pill out in his hands.  
  
"Okay." Ranma took the pill and popped it into his mouth. Akane followed the example. They then entered the black portal.  
  
"Kids."Magus snickered before leaving the graveyard.  
  
Link stood before Cloud with a letter of invitation. "You needed my help?"  
  
"Yes." Cloud looked down at Link with sad eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The man that was supposed to teach our avenger sword arts committed suicide last night."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Try to keep it low key. Only three of us besides you know. So don't mention it."  
  
"Understood. So you need me to train a guy to use and master a sword in a day if I'm correct?"  
  
"Yep." Cloud answered handing Link a sword to hold for Ranma to use when the training began. Cloud then turned to leave the room.  
  
"Do you know why... he committed suicide?"  
  
Cloud stopped in his tracks. "He remembered how his wife, Rinoa, died. It drove him to insanity in the night."  
  
Link slowly chose his word carefully. "Who was it?"  
  
Cloud looked at Link then back to the door. "Squall Leonheart."  
  
Cloud left and met with Irvine, Squall's roommate, and Sephiroth in a secluded area of the graveyard. Sephiroth lowered the casket slowly into the ground. No one was to know about the suicide. Squall was too good of a hero and friend to be remembered dieing for such a dumb reason.  
  
"Suicide. When it comes down to it. it is the worst death for anyone to experience." Sephiroth's only words at the service.  
  
Cloud and Irvine nodded in agreement.  
  
Ranma stood still in a dark area. He was surrounded by darkness. The only other thing he could see was Akane. She stood next to him in the dark area. Neither spoke as a light flickered on before them like a T.V. screen. In the light Ranma and Akane watched as their lives were shown. Not so much their lives but the best times they shared together.  
  
Magus returned to the graveyard about an hour later to find Akane and Ranma fully awake and ready continue training.  
  
"Well Ranma, how do you feel?" Magus created the green field. "Why don't you show me?"  
  
Akane back up as a pink aura flared around Ranma. Ranma held his hands out and launched a pink Ki blast at Magus. As Magus read the pink blast's readings the blast turned white and the numbers in Magus' head sky rocketed.  
  
Ranma started to feel new moves feeding into his head from Magus. Ranma separated his hands and presumed to use the Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire tech. As Ranma's hands moved at lightning fast speeds, he launched one large Ki blast after another. Akane ran from the room as it filled with white explosion.  
  
Ranma stopped and looked at Magus who held his scythe on the defensive.  
  
Magus stared eye to eye with Ranma. "GO!"  
  
Magus and Ranma leaped at each other. Energy that tensed between them destroyed nearby tombstones. Magus sent a large black sphere at Ranma. Ranma countered by using his Ki energy to create a barrier much like Magus did. The sphere reflected off Ranma and back at Magus. Ranma followed up by sending a large white blast at him. Magus absorbed the attack and sent a lightning bolt back at Ranma. Ranma followed more instructions that were fed into his brain. Ranma focused and started to lift off the ground. He was levitated. Ranma smirked and flew towards Magus with a large white aura around him. Magus face faulted and braced himself.  
  
Akane walked into the room that Aeris assigned her. Cloud stood in the middle of the room with four trinkets in his hands. He handed them to Akane.  
  
"What are these for?" Akane looked at Cloud confused as he handed the trinkets to her.  
  
"You must leave now to get the others. Time is now very short. We have been trying for the last hour to stop her but she's coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Profound Darkness."  
  
Akane disappeared as Cloud ran towards the exit of the room to get everyone together.  
  
Akane walked around Nerima looking for whoever she had to look for. Ryoga passed by and Akane pulled him off into an alley.  
  
"A-Akane?" Ryoga looked at Akane in shock. From what he heard she disappeared. "I thought. But you. Where.?"  
  
Akane didn't answer but instead shuffled through the trinkets she held. One in her hand shined among the others. It was a shackle much like Ranma's. It had a large emerald shaped like a sword.  
  
"What's this for?" Ryoga asked as Akane snapped the shackle. He disappeared in seconds.  
  
Akane looked at the last three trinkets. A chain bracelet with an amethyst shined brightly. Akane decided to look for that person first.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Akane noticed that all of the trinkets began to shine brilliantly as she got closer to her house. After noticing she broke into a sprint.  
  
She reached the Tendo house and pushed open the gates. She seemed to know automatically who the trinkets went to as she neared Mousse, Ukyo, and Pantyhose Tarou. Before anyone noticed her presence she placed the bracelet on Ukyo. She placed a leather and gold collar lined with garnet spikes around Mousse's neck, and a gold and onyx striped ring on Tarou's hand. Everyone including Akane disappeared and reappeared in the Mid-Realm with enough time to see Zell rushing them into the main hall.  
  
After everyone was gathered, they sat in the main room with the doors to the training rooms. Magus and Sephiroth stood creating a large barrier to try to stop the inevitable assaults soon to come. Suddenly a loud roaring flame fell from the sky landing on the barrier. It burst through and crashed into the people below. Everyone managed to be protected by the backup barrier Ranma created. Ryoga, Mousse and Ukyo stared in awe.  
  
After the blast, a woman fell from the sky and landed gracefully in front of the group of people.  
  
"Leave here witch!" Cloud yelled at the woman.  
  
She was around seven foot tall. She was naked and her entire body was metal. Long neon green hair flowed with electric lights. She also had two large metallic wings.  
  
"Worthless human." Profound Darkness spoke with voice of machine and human. She held her hand out at Cloud. "MEGID!" A barrage of explosive fire balls flew at Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth saw the shine in Cloud's eyes as the barrage hit. Sephiroth turned to the others. "RUN!"  
  
The crowd of trainers ran followed by Shampoo. Ranma stayed. Sephiroth looked back to Cloud not noticing Ranma.  
  
Cloud stood drawing his Buster Sword. Sephiroth drew the Masamune. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and nodded. Sephiroth nodded back. They both held their swords above their heads both holding their hilt and blade.  
  
Cloud spoke. "OMNI-SLASH!"  
  
Sephiroth followed up after. "PREPARE YOURSELF!"  
  
Cloud ran up using the blade of his giant sword to lift Profound Darkness into the air. Once airborne Cloud and Sephroth kept slashing, teleporting to behind Profound Darkness, slashing more, and teleporting in front again to slash some more. The cycle continued for minutes on end. Profound Darkness fell followed by Cloud and Sephiroth who slammed the blades of the swords into the metallic woman. When they jumped back to get distance Profound Darkness stood with a red barrier around her.  
  
"Damn." Cloud cursed as the barrier became a brighter red stopping any attacks that were to and already have come.  
  
"SHEILD BREAKER!" A man in blue and gold chest armor ran in. He also had blue hair, a flowing blue cape, and a sword. A blue aura surrounded the beautifully decorated sword as it sliced through the field like a cleaver through hot butter. Following him was a man in the same blue chest armor. Instead of a blue cape and hair, he was brunette and had a red cape.  
  
"BLAZER!" Fire erupted from the red caped man's equally decorated sword as he jumped into the air while slashing the metallic woman with his fiery blade.  
  
"DOLPHIN BLOW!" The man in blue followed the 'blazer' with a similar, much colder, version of the upper blade strike.  
  
Ranma acted as if on cue launching a barrage of Ki blasts at the weakened woman.  
  
She lay still. Sephiroth slowly approached. When he was close enough he placed his hand on her head.  
  
"SIN HAVESTING!" An orange light circled Sephiroth's body. After disappearing it reappeared creating a halo over Profound Darkness's head. She stood in pain. Her body burst into a roaring flame from Hell itself. Her skeleton crumpled to the ground vanishing in dust. Nothing was left except a shining emerald.  
  
A green light shined in Ranma's pocket when he picked it up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small shining grey orb known as a key mold. Ranma placed the two together creating a green key.  
  
"The green gem key." Cloud walked up to Ranma in awe.  
  
"You mean that was." Ranma started to ask.  
  
"A general? Yep." The man with blue hair walked up to Ranma. "Name's Marth."  
  
"And I'm Roy." The man in the red cape walked up to Ranma with hand ready to shake.  
  
Ranma shook their hands "Name's Ranma." Ranma looked over and decided to follow the silent Cloud and Sephiroth into the other room where everyone was waiting for the fight to be over. When Cloud entered with the heroes the group of people cheered as they saw Ranma enter with the full green gem key. Ryoga, Mousse, Tarou, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane were the only ones not cheering. They were also the only ones not filled in on the whole story.  
  
Later that night Ranma lead Ryoga, Mousse, Tarou, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane to the main hall where Cloud and Sephiroth were to be waiting. When the two winged warriors came into view Ryoga spoke up.  
  
"Small question, what the hell is going on here.?"  
  
Mousse followed up. "Yeah. I need to know what's going on before I see a large glowing green thing like that."  
  
"I'm surprised you saw that much with your vision. You didn't even have your glasses on." Tarou looked at the blind boy and snickered.  
  
"Yes I did." Mousse argued.  
  
"No Mousse didn't. Shampoo saw." Shampoo argued back at Mousse.  
  
"Shampoo." Mousse went to hug the closest person thinking it was Shampoo. Instead he met Ukyo's battle spatula.  
  
"I'm a little curious too." Akane added into Ryoga's question.  
  
Ranma looked to Cloud and nodded. Cloud nodded back and handed Ranma another tiny grey orb known as a mold. He then pointed to door two.  
  
Sephiroth started to explain the whole story to the group of teens. Ranma heard the start of the conversation before he entered the room marked '2'.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
Toxic Dragon: CHAPTER FIVE!!! Finally I can get more reviews to see if my ideas are good. Sorry Squall fans. I played Super Smash Brothers Melee for nine hours straight and now I'm in a mood to put Marth, Roy, and Link in the story. If anything is a little different then their original personalities, please forgive me. I only know them from playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. Sorry for any inconveniences. Chapter Six should be up soon. IT'S SUMMER VACATION!!! Only thing that can stop me is the report cards that come in the mail. :(  
  
Until next time, this is Toxic Dragon, signing offline. 


	6. Now the hard stuff begins

Devil Games Chapter Six  
  
By: Toxic Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, zip. I wish I did though but who wouldn't.  
  
# # #  
  
As Ranma entered the room he looked around. The room was very strange. It looked like a small rock in the middle of space with just enough room for three of four people to fight. The background looked like outer space on one side, but the other side was a large red black hole that faded to white as it neared the swirling center abyss.  
  
"It's 'bout time." A man's voice came from ahead of Ranma. He couldn't see the man through the darkness but recognized the voice as Zell's.  
  
"We've been waiting. That was quite a show of you helping in that fight against Profound Darkness." This new voice was Tifa's.  
  
"What's my test here?" Ranma called out to Tifa and Zell.  
  
"THIS!" The two yelled. Ranma sensed two large battle auras and put up his guard. When he felt the closest aura he struck out hitting air. The aura kept moving. Ranma found much difficulty trying to keep track of the auras as they ran faster then possible. One of the auras got dangerously close.  
  
"CHESTNUTS ROASTING OVER AN OPEN FIRE!" Ranma lashed out with the technique landing many blows on the being not knowing if it was Zell and hoping it wasn't Tifa. The auras stopped and a loud female moan was heard.  
  
"Oh my god." Ranma ran up to Tifa only to find her on the ground in pain. "I'm sorry Tifa. This is why I don't fight girls. I don't want to hurt them."  
  
"Gotcha." Tifa quickly got to her feet landing a punch to Ranma's chest sending him in the direction of Zell.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk backwards." Zell lifted his foot as Ranma flew into it.  
  
"You know Ranma what did I tell you before? Do I need to remind you?" Tifa stepped up to the nearly paralyzed Ranma as he lay on the ground holding his back. She lifted a yellow marble sized orb in her hand. "MANIPULATE!"  
  
As Ranma entered the room he looked around. The room was very strange. It looked like a small rock in the middle of space with just enough room for three of four people to fight. The background looked like outer space on one side, but the other side was a large red black hole that faded to white as it neared the swirling center abyss.  
  
A scream was heard. It was Akane's soon followed by his mom's. Ranma ran to the source to find Zell holding Akane and Nodaka. Their hands were tied behind their backs. Zell held them in place as Tifa slowly took a dagger and carved a small inscription in Akane's arm. The blade was then lowered to her neck. The blade flashed like silver light. When it stopped Akane and Nodaka slumped to the ground. Their throats were slit. Blood poured to the ground as they fell. Tifa high-fived Zell as Ranma closed his eyes in rage.  
  
When Ranma opened his eyes he saw red. Everything was a shade of red. He saw Tifa and flew at her sending his fist into her stomach. He ignored the racking pain in his back when he quickly turned delivering a kick to Zell's face. He turned again to see Tifa standing as if nothing happened to her. She ran at Ranma matching him blow-for-blow.  
  
Ranma did a large backflip landing behind the seemingly untouched Zell. Zell sent a fist into Ranma's kidneys when he landed. Ranma ignore the hit as he sent his right leg into action. The repeated kicks were lightning fast. Cracks were heard as Zell's ribs caved in. Zell clutched his chest as he fell dead from a rib going through one of his lungs. Tifa flew at Ranma equally as fast as he was.  
  
Tifa and Zell watched as Ranma fought the illusions. Tifa looked down at the yellow orb in her hand. "This thing really works."  
  
Zell handed Tifa the tub of pop corn he was holding and took a long sip finishing off his slushy. "To bad he'll probably want to fight the real thing once he's done with the illusions."  
  
Tifa smiled. "I'll just resurrect your dead carcass and keep the healing going to prolong the fight."  
  
"Want a slushy from the kitchen?" Zell asked as he stood up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Cherry."  
  
"Okay." Zell left as Tifa continued to control the illusions only to further piss Ranma off.  
  
Zell left room '2' passing by Tarou. He was heading toward room '3'. Akane was heading towards the kitchen. Zell felt a sense of death. He then remembered a conversation he had when he asked Ranma about his friends at home. Three words stuck in his head when he noticed she was wearing an apron; 'Akane can't cook'!  
  
He ran up to Akane. "Hey Akane. Where ya goin'"  
  
"I'm going to help Aeris make dinner for tonight." Akane answered back kind of cheery like.  
  
"But, uh, shouldn't you be training for the fight of the final days?"  
  
"Well yeah but."  
  
Zell wrapped his arm around Akane leading her away from the kitchen. "Don't worry about anything. Aeris can take care of everything. If you want a woman to spar with, there's always Ayla."  
  
"Well Ok. Only because it's nearing the end of the world." Akane walked away towards room '1' leaving her apron in Zell's hands. Zell entered the kitchen leaving the apron on the counter as he started to prepare some slushies.  
  
Pantyhose Tarou stood in the desert terrain. Vincent stood before him.  
  
"What do you need?" Vincent asked eager to train someone.  
  
"I heard you can probably teach me beast on beast combat." Tarou answered.  
  
Vincent nodded. "Yep." He held out his hand. "Name's Vincent."  
  
Tarou held out his hand. "I'm, uh."  
  
"Pantyhose Tarou. I know."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"But it's your name."  
  
"Still. It's embarrassing. Just call me Tarou. It's shorter and it doesn't necessarily break my village laws."  
  
"Ok Pantyhose Tarou."  
  
Tarou twitched angrily.  
  
"If you want me to call you by Tarou you have to beat me."  
  
"Ok." Tarou reach to his sash grabbing a small canteen. He poured the water on himself transforming to his cursed form.  
  
"Holy Heaven and Hell." Vincent stared at the large beast. After regaining himself he focused. His body changed.  
  
After a few seconds it was a large inbreed of a ox, a yeti, a crane, an eel, and an octopus stood against a small purple demon with a red mane and horns like a bull. They charged at each other. Going hand to claw, tentacles to fangs, and octopus ink to large explosive fireballs. After around twenty minutes they stood apart, both in a charge stance. They ran at each other. Their horns collided and.  
  
CLANG! Mousse stood blocking a sword thrust by Roy with a chains from his sleeve. The 'blind' boy had just had his eyes healed by Aeris and was trying his moves on one of the swordsmen to see how much better he was when he didn't need them.  
  
They jumped from each other making distance.  
  
"Very good Mousse." Roy yelled over to the Chinese teen.  
  
"Thanks. I like not needing glasses. It helps to actually see objects when they fly at me too." Mousse yelled back.  
  
Mousse sent a lone chain at Roy. Roy jumped over the chain just to have another chain wrap around his leg. Mousse pulled, dragging Roy to the ground.  
  
"Come on. Let's heat this battle up." Mousse called to the fallen Roy.  
  
"Heat, huh. Ok." Roy ran at Mousse. Flame flew from his unsheathed sword. Roy swung the sword down where Mousse was creating a large explosion.  
  
BOOM! Ryoga stood in a smoking crater as Magus hit the ground again. A blue aura danced around Ryoga. Magus finally stood creating a green barrier. Ryoga tried the Perfected Shi Shi Hokodan again failing to hurt Magus.  
  
Magus gabbed Ryoga by the throat. Everything went silent as Magus touched Ryoga's forehead freezing him in place.  
  
Magus stepped away fixing his gloves. Ryoga's body stayed in the air not falling. "I told you before Ryoga. You need to learn the emotionless Ki blast like Ranma." Magus grabbed a projection machine from behind the tombstones near by. He placed two wires to each of Ryoga's temples. "Cool down and watch these." Magus said as he left the room. He was pretty mad that Ryoga wouldn't listen in the beginning of the training. He closed the door violently.  
  
SLAM! Akane sent Ayla into a wall with a solid punch. Ayla stood as if unharmed. She ran at Akane ramming her shoulder into Akane's stomach. Akane stayed on the ground for a minute. After a quick mid-fight breather she stood again. Akane started fighting to get in close.  
  
Ayla dodged a punch to the ribs to deliver her own. Akane barely managed to side step and elbow Ayla in the back in mid-air. Ayla fell and stood quickly ignoring the splintered vertebrae in her back. Ayla jumped at Akane with immense speed. Akane took a blow in the side along with a kick to the other.  
  
Ayla tried her double attack again. When she got in close Akane ducked under the first swing placing a fist in Ayla's stomach.  
  
Ayla clutched her stomach. She knew the truth. The only way Akane was doing any pain was slowly breaking her bones. Ayla already had a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and a back on the verge of breaking if she moved it wrong.  
  
Akane stayed her distance trying her best to ignore the pain in her hip. It had to have been fractured. Her chest also hurt from being thrown into a wall. She had to try a better approach.  
  
Ayla lifted her hand into the air. A large boulder appeared from nowhere. "ROCK THROW!" She threw the boulder at Akane. Akane barely managed to evade the rock.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Akane screamed at Ayla in rage. "This is a no weapons match."  
  
"You no ever say that. This free for all, all or nothing match." Ayla called back.  
  
"Is that so? Then fine. Have it your way."  
  
Ayla lunged at Akane hitting in the stomach. Akane stood a readied herself as Ayla lunged again. Akane sidestepped and drew her trusty hidden mallet swinging downward. The mallet made contact with Ayla's back. Audible, vertebrae broke.  
  
CRACK! Aeris's weapon broke when it made contact with the ground. Ukyo managed to dodge the blow. Soon Aeris was barraged with small spatula throwing blades. Aeris summoned a barrier to protect her as she created a new staff from thin air. Both Ukyo's and Aeris' weapons made contact. The clash of metal sending sparks into the air.  
  
Ukyo jumped into the air landing behind where Aeris was. When she landed she looked around and didn't see Aeris anywhere. Soon two boots locked around Ukyo's neck. Aeris was in the air landing on the ground in the handstand holding Ukyo with her feet. Ukyo struggled to set herself free but was stopped when Aeris lift her off the ground sending her into a wall. The wall of the gym splintered under the pressure. Ukyo slowly stood.  
  
"This time I won't hold back." Ukyo cockily yelled.  
  
Aeris nodded. "Then neither should I. This is my newest technique. GODDESS PRAYER!" Aeris spun her staff with both hands. A white light blinded the room.  
  
Ukyo felt Aeris's staff hit her repeatedly. When the light cleared Ukyo was on the ground looking up at a woman that Ukyo Ukyo just now realized to be Aeris. She had a long white angel robe with six large angel wings. Aeris struck downward. Ukyo struck out. The two weapons collided.  
  
BASH! Shampoo slammed her twin maces into the head of the atrocity in front of her. The beast was at least nine feet tall. It wore a sleeveless leather trench coat, two large black leather wrist bands that went to its lower shoulders. It also wore black jeans. Its face was decayed brown with a stitched over right eye. Its stitches started there and ran up its scalp. Its other eye was pure white with no pupil. Its face was noseless with no lips revealing gums and filed down pearl white teeth.  
  
Shampoo jumped over the beast getting her leg grabbed by it in mid-air. Before he let go Shampoo noticed an ID tag on its left wrist. The words 'Project NEMISIS' were engraved in it. The beast swung her into a wall. Shampoo regained herself quickly and tried to slam her maces into its head again.  
  
One of the maces made contact with it head. Shampoo felt sickened by the wet cracking of bones in its neck. The monster didn't even flinch from the blow, but instead grabbed her by the shirt with his left hand. The beast placed the palm of its right hand in front of Shampoo's face. The beast roared a deep bellow as a tentacle type thing came from its wrist going threw Shampoo's face and out the back of her head. She slumped to the ground dead as the beast dropped her.  
  
Ranma stood in the empty room with a white aura surrounding him. The two illusions were gone. Tifa entered the room followed by Zell. On her right hand, Tifa wore a grey fighting glove that had two small, purple, metal airplane wings extending outward from the knuckle area of the hand. The wings had bladed edges. Zell wore two gloves. Both were black with a red back hand. Both red areas had five small clear blue crystals in them. As Zell's aura slowly grew, the crystals glowed brighter.  
  
"Are you ready Ranma?" Tifa asked as she walked up to Ranma.  
  
Ranma just nodded and didn't lose eye contact with Zell. Zell swallowed hard as Ranma grinned an evil, menacing grin.  
  
"Ok then." Tifa finally said. "Ready? Fight!"  
  
Ranma leaped at Zell pinning him to the ground. Ranma punched him once. Multiple bruises and bloody areas appeared in his face as Ranma stood leaving the injured fighter on the ground. Tifa ran at Ranma with her hand ready to deliver a deadly blow. Ranma parried the blow and kneed her in the stomach. Tifa regained herself just to be punch in the chest. Ranma showed no mercy as he tore away at Tifa.  
  
"BURNING RAVE!" Zell was kneeling with his fist in the ground as a tremor opened a hole under Ranma. Ranma was now in a twenty foot deep hole.  
  
Ranma concentrated as Magus told him through telepathy once. His body lifted out of the hole, levitating. Zell and Tifa were in awe as the fighter known as Ranma flew at them both. Tifa was knocked to her butt as Zell was lifted many feet into the air. Ranma dropped Zell from at least four stories up. Ranma pummeled Zell as he fell to the ground. Tifa noticed that there would be an extra twenty feet to the fall when she saw them both right over the hole in the ground. Soon Ranma ignored Zell and landed in front of Tifa. The image of the beings he found to be illusions killing his mom and the girl he loved still fresh in his mind.  
  
"FINAL HEAVEN!" Tifa flew at Ranma with a shining red aura. Ranma readied himself for the blow.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Toxic Dragon: Chapter six was pretty easy to think of. or in my case dream of. I fell asleep in the middle of a sugar high while playing video games, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked typing it. Chapter seven should be out in about two to three weeks.  
  
Until next time, this is Toxic Dragon, signing offline. 


End file.
